


Finding the Past

by MightyLioness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gaster Blaster (Undertale), Baby blasters AU, Gaster Blaster Sans, Grillby is da best dad, Grillby was a general during war, I managed to put art here!, Mentions of past, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV will change in some chapters, Paps is cinnamon roll, Past Abuse, baby bones au, first attempt in writing, history time with Gerson, some angst I assume?, something is gonna happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLioness/pseuds/MightyLioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said past could leave scars in everyone's souls. Observing his adopted sons, Sans and Papyrus, Grillby knew this too well. It takes time to heal wounds, but what if something wouldn't let them forget? What if there's a shard of past that won't let them forget?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was cold night, just like many others in Snowdin. Most of town residents went to their homes, only few of them active in this time. Inside the bar fire elemental sighed, looking outside. Night like this reminded him his meeting with adopted sons. Created in series of experiments, Sans and Papyrus were psychically an mentally abused by their creator. Able to change their form into "blasters", like they liked to call it, they could be mistaken by some strange skeletal dog monsters. They had fooled whole town until Grillby found the truth. After that... 

\- hey, pops. - quiet words caught his attention. He quicly looked at small skeleton, sitting near the bas as always. Sans' grin widened. - 'ya all right? 

-  _Apopogize, Sans._ \- bartender shook his head, trying to not focus on memories. -  _This day... It's just reminded me the day when I found you two._

\- short trip to the past, huh? - Sans grab the ketchup bottle and took a drink. - yea, if I'm remembering right, it's pretty similar. but this time it's different... 

-  _I know you don't like this topic._ \- Grillby signed. -  _This end years ago. No need to reviving the same pain._  

\- right... - he chuckled under his breath. - this time you won't find any abandoned strange creatures. night saved. 

Just when he finished last word, doors opened with loud ' _thunk'_ , startling the drunk rabbit. Papyrus stormed inside, of course before closing doors behind him. Sans showed the elemental three fingers, counting without any single word. When his hand curled into fist, tall skeleton spoke. 

\- GOOD EVENING, DAD! I SEE MY BROTHER IS HERE, AS ALWAYS. SANS, WHY DIDN'T YOU CAME BACK HOME? 

\- dunno paps. probably this  _warm_ atmosphere here just wouldn't let me leave sooner. 

\- SANS!

Bartender smiled, watching his sons without words. Despite everything they've been gone through, they've stay themselves. But he'll remember small, defenseless children, roaming his trash for something to eat, to... 

\- ...AND MOST OF ALL, HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HAPPENED WITH OUR TRASH? - Grillby heard Papyrus' voice. - ALMOST ALL BAGS HAD BEEN TEAR OPEN! 

\- geez, that's really  _dirty_ move. 

\- FOR THE LOVE OF... IT'S SERIOUS, SANS. WHO WOULD DO THIS... DAD? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? 

-  _Papyrus, could you tell me more about this?_ \- elemental spoke quietly. His flames dimmed and he felt strange coldness in his core. -  _Have you seen any footprints or something disappeared from any bag?_

\- grillby, do you think... 

\- I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY FOOTPRINTS AROUND, JUST TWO OR THREE MARKS NEAR TRASH CAN. ALSO MY OLD, TATTERED BLANKED GONE. I DON'T THINK... - Papyrus came near bar and added quietly. - I don't think it was someone from town. I checked the whole place and it smell just like... like "us", but in the same time like not us. 

\- so it has to be... 

-  _No need to judge without evidences, boys. For now we should wait and see if this will happen again. I'm not so sure, but if it'll be true, then... It's good I have some experience with this kind of situation. But keep your eyes open. After all, we should be prepared for whatever would happened here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy... So, this is my first attempt in writing and posting something here. I'm not national English speaker, so please don't attack me when you'll spot some mistakes in text, I'm trying kay?  
> Anyway, I hate writing the beginnings, so it could be really slow start. But hey, I'm open for every your word.


	2. Clues

Few days after talk Grillby, along with Sans, started to see strange clues about newly appeared situation. Together they were able to count them all. But none of them could help as much as they’d want.

_First: No pattern in appearing._

It took almost full month for Snowdin residents to notice any evidence of creature’s appearing. Grillby, as a owner of only bar, has a possibility to hear any news, mainly about torn bags and scattered trash. But instead of previously experienced situation it was somehow impossible to track creature’s behavior and chance of appearing. Bartender always wrote down every information and tried to predict where it’ll be next, but even with Sans’ help it was pointless.

 _Tonight it’ll roam trash behind bar._ Wrong, it strikes Doggo’s sentry post two days later.  
_Two days later it’ll appear near snowman._ Wrong again, it almost broke in Boulder’s family house the same night.  
Tomarrow _it’ll leave marks on the bridge._ And again wrong. This time the old box located between Inn and Shop was the only “used” thing after five nights.

Also Grillby noticed that creature tried to not appear in town too frequently. There was always at least one week between next ‘visit’, more or less days break from previous one. Five days, eight, three, four… even once there wasn’t any news within two weeks. It looks like the creature tried to be not predictable to avoid any possibility in being spotted.

_Second: Roaming in search of food._

Even if the creatures’ actions could be treated as an act of vandalism, it was clearly what it needs. Reports and gossips shows that after its appearing all what disappeared were only leftovers of food. Empty containers had been left almost shining clean, just like it’s lick every edible crumbs. But the most interesting part was that it seems to not touch any good or possibly looking more than edible thing, like it’d be aware of something. Just as a test Grillby once left in one of his trash bag freshly made burger, making sure it’ll be visible when the bag would be tear open. Next day trash were scattered, but unsurprisingly for him burger was left untouched and creature disappeared for eleven days. It seems every “thrown” food stayed in the same place as it was left. Not risking of scaring creature Snowdins’ residents, against their good intentions, decided to not trying to help in this way.

_Third: No evidences in its freely wandering._

Maybe with these clues it’d be possible to track the creature and find its hiding spot, but there was another thing. Every time it appeared, it left its marks directly next to trash bins or bags. Deep, thin scratch marks had been made with almost deadly precision. It was like its owner know how to use their claws, not only for scavenging for food. Its footprints had been deformed so much that it was impossible to recognize what kind of monster would left them. Also, the footprints were left really close to its roamed places about three or two meters around. Further snow was untouched, just like it’d be able to fly… or teleport.

_Fourth: Smell._

Even with the whole “it could possibly fly” thing Canine Unit could catch its smell. Dog monsters have very sensitive noses, which make them possible to catch both smell and unique magic track of missing monsters. But this time their gift was useless. Every time when one of them came to crime place and tried to catch a scent, their answers were the same all the time. “ _It smells like Sans or Papyrus, but not quite… That’s impossible, we saw them together with Grillby day before._ ” Elemental remembered what Papyrus told them on the first night, just when the events start. It’s smelled like “them”, like blasters, but in the same time it was different. Bartender was worried that their mysterious monster could be the remains of brothers’ past in lab, but something wasn’t right. _How this one could survive on their own such a long time?_

_And finally fifth…_

\- I don’t understand this, grillby. – Sans sighed, dropping pen. He was surrounded by many notes about mysterious creature, along with bottle of ketchup. – we should’ve got them within two, three weeks with those clues. and we still got nothin’.

\- _I know Sans It seems like they don’t want to be seen. We need more time…_

\- we’ve lost enough time. – he growled. – it’s just… this whole search is taking almost four months and we don’t even know what kind of monster they are. but… if you really think it could be one of us, than we should find them as fast as possible.

- _You’re telling me._ – bartender took another glass and cloth. – _I’m kinda surprised how long they’ve been managing to stay anonymous._

\- me too, grillbz. previously we didn’t have so much luck. – skeletons’ eyesockets dropped.

\- _Sans, how long have you stay awake?_

\- dunno. maybe all night? I couldn’t sleep. this whole situation just stick to me.

\- _You need rest. Go home and go to sleep. I’ll come right after you._

\- but…

\- _No buts, Sans._ – he interrupted. – _We need every pair of eyes and hands in this case. Besides it’s almost closing time._

\- geez, pops, no need to be such a pain in the _butt._ – he chuckled. – _butt_ okay, I’m going. ya pretty sure you don’t need any extra _hand_ to help you?

\- _I’ll be good, just need to make one thing. Watch out for any sign of them._

\- nah, don’t have to be so _heated_ about it. they’ll probably stay wherever they are. tonight’s calm.

With those words Sans snapped his fingers and teleported, leaving bartender alone. In the sudden silent for elemental could finally take a deep breath. Closing time was one of his favorite, it gives him some time to think about day and analyze it during cleaning. His thoughts were focused on strange monster again, like during past weeks. “ _It seems we need more time…_ ” he though, taking the trash bag and heading outside. When he lifted the lid of trash can, he felt that someone was watching him. He slowly turn and looked around.

It was a really dark “night”, he had to admit. Bartenders’ flames could illuminate few steps around him, creating sort of orange light sphere. But deep in the shadows he saw what – or rather who – was watching him. Despite his fire Grillby couldn’t see their face, well hidden in darkness. Only pair of glowing golden eyes, shaped like cats’ irises, were visible and locked on elemental’s face. In this time he could see how their fear of being spotted slowly turns into curiosity. He could sense their movements, unsure if they should do it. But before he could say something to them, loud laughter resonated in the air, scaring both of them. Creature’s eyes darted to direction where sound came, went back to bartender and once again locked at him, this time focused on his chest. Loud, long growl came from their throat, warning him to not do anything, before their eyes disappeared and creature vanished into shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this new chapter?  
> Yes.   
> Am I bad at making puns?   
> Hell yea.


	3. One step forward, two steps back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or maybe when one thing is revealed, handful of them appeared without answers.

Grillby didn't know how long he was standing alone in the dark. He couldn't feel gusts of chilling air, growing with each minute, nor the warming of metal trash lid, still gripped in almost crushing grasp. His eyes were locked on darkness where creature disappeared, thoughts chasing each other. He was the first person who saw them,but he wasn't sure if this was a pleasure event. 

Fire elementals are know for their long, sometimes called endless, lifespawns. Many of them were born and raised years before the barrier ad been created. Grillby, as one of them, could remember almost everything from the surface, including the war between monsters and humans. During battles one of the most important class of soldiers were the most dangerous ones, the ones that wouldn't leave any enemy alive. The "predator monsters", proud of their deadly skills, could be dangerous for both of sides. Not even once elemental had the doubtful chance to see their magic and psychical attacks. He'd never forgot their shrieking while charging power for striking blow or deep, rumbling growling, used to communicate and intimidate foes. 

And now, after many thousand years from these events, bartender could 'meet' one specimen of the dusted now predator monsters. There wasn't any option that he could mistake them as any other kind of monsters. Their growl was remembered too well in his mind to have other questions. It was a warning one, saying to not make nay move. Grillby rarely heard this one, about few times during surface time. Used to alarm the squad when humans were too close, to hide and wait. Predators always looked at humans with unsettling coldness, eyes locked at the centers of their chest. Place where their SOULS were well hidden and protected. They had orders to reach their SOULS, tore from their body... They were looking with the same eyes at him, at the place where his core, his life source was... 

" _No, shake it off, Grillby. They are gone now, you are safe._ " he thought. " _Just slowly turn around and go inside._ " 

Yeah, easy to say, harder to actually do it. Despite seeing their disappearing, he wasn't sure if they  _really_ go away. They knew how to use surrounding them shadows to hide, months of pointless searching were the sufficient evidence. So what if they were still there, just waiting for him to turn around and then strike without mercy? Maybe they weer only trying to intimidate, what worked quite well by the way, but still they could attack. His fire went higher in attempt to illuminate bigger area and reveal the monster, but between bare walls there wasn't anyone. Grillby slowly took a deep breath trying to calm himself and in this moment his phone rang. Surprised he almost jumped into the air, finally dropping the lid from trash can. With loud clanking of metal on few stones, he grabbed the phone and pressed the button.

\- _...Yes?_

\-   _where are you?_ \- Grillby heard Sans' voice, calm but in the same time he could notice hidden nervous tone. -  _you should be here by now..._

-  _I saw them._ \- he interrupted. Line went silent. 

-  _...are you behind bar?_ \- crackling of fire was his only answer, but his son understand. -  _stay here, i'm on my way._

Not merely second later Sans appeared in alley, blue magic slowly fading from his fingers. His eyes scanned the area, highly aware of danger. 

\- 'ya all right grillbz? - Sans asked, standing in front of elemental. - you're looking like you've seen a ghost. 

-  _I could tell you it was something bigger than ghost. -_ he replied. -  _I am good, they haven't done anything. They've probably ran away._

\- but that doesn't mean we should put our guard down. say, maybe i could check place where you've seen them? 

-  _Good idea, Sans. If they left any footprints or the smell that could be more useful than previous ones. -_ bartender nodded. -  _But be careful..._

_-_ pops, don't worry. i don't think they would dare to attack the big, scary dog. 

Skeleton focused, though he didn't really had to trying too much. Every time Grillby had been a witness of one of brothers' shifting, it was always interesting process to observe. Unless something was clearly wrong with their magic, transformations were smooth and quick. Within few seconds and quiet pops of bones Sans stretched, adjusting his hoodie. Wearing bagged, slightly bigger than him clothes causing that in his blaster form he doesn't have to worry about ripping them, apart. Just like in the bipedal form he was bulkier and smaller than his brother, apparently their different magic was a main cause of it. With quiet purr blaster started to snif the air, trying to catch any left by creature's mark. Step by step he slowly want forward, until suddenly stopping on the borderline between light and darkness. His muzzle was almost pressed into snow, claws sunk deep in ground. Grillby stood without any noise, puzzled about his behavior. 

-  _Sans?  -_ he took one step toward his son, then another. He could hear quiet rattle of his bones. _\- Sans, are you..._

-  **GO BACK.** \- sharp growl stopped elemental on his track. Sans' voice was almost incomprehensible in his current form, but he understand. -  **WE NEED TO GO INSIDE. NOW.**

Bartender only nodded slowly heading towards building, his eyes focused on blaster. He also started to back off, without turning his back. His eyesockets were open wide, lights disappeared leaving only ominous void. Quiet rumbling was raising in his chest, stronger with every second. When he stopped in front of the doors and once again started to scanning the alley, Grillby realized something. 

Sans was  _afraid._

Even when both of them went inside and doors had been locked, he didn't looks so relaxed. He shifted and now in his bipedal form was sitting near bar, lights still out and his smile turned into grimace. Elemental without word sat next to him. 

- _...Sans? What's happened?_  

\- this smell... - skeleton's voice shook slightly. - this smell... now i understand why dogs couldn't catch their track. and why paps is thinking they smell half like us. he just can't remember... 

-  _Sans, what are you talking about?_

\- papyrus was too young to remember, but i wasn't. - he turned around, blackness focused on hidden behind glasses eyes. - it's  **him**. it's his smell. 

Grillby couldn't believe his words. If he really means about him... 

-  _This is impossible._ \- he spoke, trying to sound worthy. -  _We saw him falling into CORE. There is no possible way for him to came back..._

_-_ do you think i'm lying? - Sans' voice turned cold. - that i'd joke about him? just... stars, if he really came back...

-  _I've never said you'd be lying._ \- Grillby placed his hand on skeleton's shoulder. -  _I want only tell that is impossible for him. Gaster's SOUL shattered and dust was consumed by lava. There's no way he could came back._

_-_ then why their marks smelled like  **him**? he asked, looking at his father. - why we have to revive past once again? 

-  _Wish I would know._ \- bartender signed, observing how Sans stand up. -  _Wait._

\- something's else with our guest? - his smile was forced. 

-  _Unfortunately yes. They... They're not normal monster._ \- Sans looked like we wanted to say something, but Grillby raised his hand, silencing him. -  _They're a predator monster, Sans._

\- that's impossible. history say that last of them dusted just after the barrier had been created. 

-  _Do you think I'd lie about it?_ \- Grillby repeated Sans's question. -  _They're not the best topic to joke about._

\- i understand, but... - skeleton stopped, trying to connect clues. - if this smell... and their appearance... could it mean that  **he** came back in another form? 

-  _If you think that this is really his smell... It could be possible._

_-_ but then how... how did  **he** came back? 

-  _Wish I would know. I'm still thinking it's not him thought. For now having a predator monster in town is the biggest problem. They can dust whole Snowdin without any effort... We must inform Royal Guards as fast as we could. We should also tell Undyne._

_-_ i'll visit her in this morning. alphys could help too, she have some tricks in her sleeves. - Sans smile became wider. don't worry grillby, we'll find them. and if they hurt anyone, they will have a  **bad time**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Updates are slow, I know. In my defense I could tell, that I'm making a reference sheet for them. And I'm writing this on my phone, so don't be surprised if some sentences are strange to read.   
> Thanks anyway for reading this.


	4. Another point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be placed somewhere between events in the next chapter. That's all I'm gonna tell.

It's cold. 

The only thing you can feel is cold, embracing your body and biting with sharp fangs. Piercing, strong wind is coming right through dark material, that you can call your coat. Snow beneath your bare feet stopped being beautiful for a long, long time. Now it's become painful. 

You're standing deep in the woods, only howling of wind and loud rustle of leaves can be heard. Last monster you saw was far, far enough to not move again. Here you can stay. Here you can hide. Here you can be safe. 

But you can't stay here forever. You need food to survive. Without food you'll be too weak, too vulnerable. You'll become easy target. You can't allow that. You need to find something to eat. 

You close your eyes and focus, trying to sense any wild animal within your reach. SOUL energy, smell, sound - it doesn't matter. Sometimes animals from surface fell down through the one of the few holes. Once you've finding them dead, once barely alive, struggling with broken bones and bleeding. For you it doesn't matter anyway. 

You open your eyes with an angry huff. There's nothing around, just like days before. You can't wait another day, it's too big risk. You really don't want to do it, but you have no other choices. 

You don't know how long were you standing on the snow, but it has to be long. First few steps are like walking on needles. You have to hold a pained hiss, but soon enough it's getting slightly better. Your whole body is screaming at you in pain, but you can ignore it. If you can walk and run fast enough, there's no reason to be worried so much. Those things are less important right now. 

Sometimes you regret moving to this icy place. Sometimes you've been missing calming swash of waterfalls, Echo Flowers' talks and, most importantly, its warmth. But back there it was even harder to survive. Too many monsters to avoid, too little food to find. Too dangerous. So you ran away, hiding in darkness, until you saw white. And after that, you were running until you collapsed from exhaustion. 

Stop. Enough thinking. You can smell old monster's scent. From now on monsters could notice you. Could see you. Could hurt. You need to be careful and quiet, just like before. 

You dropped into your four, feeling more safe than standing on your feet. Like this you're faster, you can be more quiet. You can protect yourself, if you'd need to. 

You stop in front of the bridge. Trying to sense any SOUL . For your luck there's nobody around. You sprint across and immediately hide behind sign. 

Town seems less active than before, even in night like this one. No monster walking or standing outside. Just like they're hiding from something. Like they're hiding from you. 

It was your fault you had been spotted days before. You weren't careful enough, didn't check if they left. You just wanted to settle your hunger, but instead that you saw them. Previously you've been observing them from afar, but then you were so close... 

Loud bang bring your back, eyes wide in surprise. You move swiftly to see what caused this loud noise. You see one of  ~~the skeletons~~ them, storming out from one of the building. You can recognize him as the tall and loud one, 002-P ~~Papyrus~~. Almost immediately there's second of them, small and quiet, 001-S ~~Sans~~. They're talking with hushed voices, busy with themselves. 

You want to go closer. You want to go closer to them. Close enough to see their faces, to feel their magic, to see how their SOULS glow with power. How strong the Blaster brothers are... 

No. This is too dangerous for you. They're probably remember who you are. They could hurt you. They could take an advantage how weak are you right now. Avoid them. They cannot know you are here. 

002-P ~~Papyrus~~ and 001-S ~~Sans~~ go back inside. Now you can sneak toward, heading to the back of the building that brothers entered. Warmth and nice smells are coming from it, just like always. You're wondering how it would be to go inside, but you quickly brushing this though away. You can't risk your life for it. 

Metal bins are in the same places like always, this time without any bags. This is more troublesome situation, you need to raise the lid without any noise. Unsure if your actions are right, you stand on your feet, your claws curling around metal handle.

* _Clang_ * 

Too loud, too loud! Someone could hear you, someone can see you! You... 

\- Have you heard that, dear? It sounds like... 

No,  _no no no no no no..._

\- But Grillby is inside. We should probably... 

_You need to move, you need to! They will hurt you if they notice you! You need to run, you need to hide!_

\- Hello? Is anyone th...

_They can't see you!_

**_They can't...!_ **

_They..._

They're... not here. 

You're standing deep in the woods, only howling of wind and loud rustle can be heard. 

You don't know how you escaped, but you feel tired. 

You sign voiceless and hide from wind. 

...

You hope some animal will fall soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive... Kinda.  
> I mean, I'm almost two chapters ahead, but life and my own writing attempts could be painful. I'm not abandoning this, I have too much to say ~~even no one is interested~~.


	5. Tiny bit of light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which something finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why naming each chapter is harder and harder with passing time?  
> Um, anyway... I doubt I'll be here during Christmas, so I want to wish you the best time! Lots of presents, sweets and happiness. May the Christmas spirit be with all of you!

Next day after Grillby’s discover about mysterious monster, atmosphere in town turned serious. There weren’t many old monsters that remembered how dangerous predators race could be, but myths about them were enough. 

  
Sans, as he said, visited Undyne the same day, just as she wake up. Of course she was quite pissed that he destroyed her rather peaceful morning. But hearing about monster changed the target of her anger to them. Just as skeleton disappeared from her eyes, in literal meaning of this word, she went to the oldest monster she know. Gerson, the Waterfall shopkeeper, previously known as Hammer of Justice. One of the few monsters that survives war and could help not only her, but also others. She entered shop area and smiled to told turtle monster.

  
\- Hey Gerson.

  
\- Wahaha, thus is my lil’ Undyne! – Gerson trapped her in strong hug. – You’re so early today. What brings ya here?

  
\- I need some information. – fish monster replied, observing how her mentor turned toward one of the shelf.

  
\- Of course, ask whatever ya want. Maybe my memory isn’t so good, but still…

  
\- What do you know about “predator monsters”?

  
Gerson froze in place, his and gripping one of the mug so tightly, that thin ceramic cracked. He looked at thick web of cracks, then slowly turned toward Undyne. She never saw him so serious before.

  
\- Why do ya need to know about dusted race? This part of our history died long ago. 

  
\- It seems like it’s not so dead. Sans informed me this morning, that this mysterious monster that had been sneaking… You remember, right? – old turtle just nodded. – They had been spotted yesterday by Grillby and he’s sure it’s a predator.

\- Of course he is, he couldn’t not recognize them. – Gerson took a seat. As a general, back in the war times, he had few predators under his commands.

  
\- Wait, so you mean Grillby also fought in Great War? – Undyne sat too, suddenly interested.

  
\- Of course, he’s the oldest elemental monster after all. But don’t ever bother to ask about these times, he won’t say a single word. Back to your question… Dear angel above, predators were our weapon in every combat with humans. They were a killing machines, powered by their magic and anger. When monster killed one human, predator could kill seven, perhaps even eight at the same time.

  
\- Were they really so strong? – Undyne’s eye sparkled with amusement; Gerson would laugh if he could.

  
\- Ya bet it, lass. Humans called them “reapers”. Nobody wanted to deal with only one, not to mention small pack of them. Attacking the ones they were protecting was like committing suicide. Unfortunately… - Gerson signed. – There were too little of them during war, that’s why we had lost. Handful of them, sealed with rest of us, dusted within week due to injuries and depleting HoPe.

  
\- Wait… But if they were so good in fighting and successfully had killed humans, then why they all died? They had so many chances to take their SOULS, they could…

  
\- And there is exactly one difference between predators monsters and regular monsters. – Gerson interrupted her. – They had a command to gather every SOUL of fallen humans, but… When they had fell in anger fueled killing spree, they had been destroying them just like they were made of glass. Some of the predators were feeding themselves with SOUL, only to kill more. Because constant combats, few of them… gone crazy. Too high LOVE. They were only focusing on killing. Taming this kind of predator was nearly impossible. 

  
\- Then… What can we do? – Undyne asked. – Find them? Capture? Inform Asgore?

  
\- Now Asgore have bigger problems with five human SOULS. Besides, if this predator had been spotted in Snowdin it could mean they won’t try to go further. Predators prefers one particular area to guard, so I doubt they would travel to Hotland or CORE. But, to be sure, let guards patrol these places. Not alone, let two or even three guards walk together. The same strategy With Waterfall. We can’t risk anyone’s lives.

  
\- Then what about Snowdin? If they’re here… That means the whole town is in danger. – fish monster stood up, determination glimmering in her eye. – We need to find them and…

  
\- Don’t you understand, Undyne?! – Geron raised his voice. – If ya decided to fight with predator, they’ll tear you apart before you summon your weapon. They could know about you more than you think. Angel knows how long they survive on their own unnoticed.

  
\- …So what we should do? – heroine sat down, feeling defeated. Even if her SOUL was telling her something else, she decided to listen her mentor.

  
\- Inform Snowdin about danger. – old monster reached for his wooden pipe. – try not to cause mass panic, but tell them the truth. No wandering in night. No walking alone. No going deep into forest if this isn’t necessary. We know nothing about them. For now on we should be as careful as possible.

  
* * *

  
\- so ya mean you didn’t notice anything strange?

  
As soon as Sans informed Undyne, he decided to also visit Alphys. Fortunately for him Mettaton wasn’t in the lab, so there wasn’t any possibility of telling about predator to whole underground. Thus Alphys wasn’t so calm about this information. First she started to stutter so much, that every word was incomprehensible, but she managed to calm down.

  
\- E-every cameras have built-in alarm, in case s-some human would wander a-around. – she tapped a few buttons. Both of them could see records from cameras, scattered across whole Snowdin. – If they c-catch something unknown o-or strange, alarm immediately turn o-on. H-how long they’ve been around?

  
\- from our observations four months. but we could assume they’ve been around way longer.

  
\- It’s really long t-time. – Alphys murmured to herself, checking another record. – I can watch those t-tapes a-and check if there’s something on them. But staying un-unnoticed for so long… It’s just like they know…

  
\- they know about the cameras? – Sans finished, somewhat surprised. He knew in which places she hide most of them, but few were the mystery even for him. – do ya think they know about us? about… **him**?

  
\- I-It could be… possible. – Alphys signed, her claws stopping on the keyboard. Both of them didn’t want to talk about past. – This, o-or their observations. N-nonetheless, we should be ready. I-I think Undyne will have some plan for Snowdin, We’ll find them, j-just wait!

  
\- stars, i hope so. welp, in this case better if i’ll go. paps will worry.

  
\- I-I’ll send you a message if I’ll find something. – she smiled, but quickly her face became stern. – Be careful Sans. I don’t want to see you or Papyrus hurt again.

  
\- thanks al, i will.

 

* * *

  
Undyne appeared in Snowdin in her full armor, a thing rarely seen between monsters. They knew though, that in this situation things get serious. Capitan gathered all of them in the centre of the town to tell about danger. First there was confusion, next panic, after that fear. Only her steady words and look full of determination prevented from full freak out of whole town. But fortunately everything were set.

  
Since this day things drastically changed. Monsters knew, that predators could be dangerous, and even if they were officially dead for the whole underground, they wanted to avoid threat onto their lives. That’s why they’ve been more than ready to follow Undyne’s orders. Not staying alone too long, even in Snowdin. Short walks to the woods only if they were necessary, and only with at least one guard. Royal Guards patrolling main routes day and night. In this case watching for humans had been forgotten.

  
Somehow the cheerful atmosphere became more forced than before. Dreadful news chilled every monster straight o their SOULS, keeping the on the edge. Families worried about their children’s safety, adults scared, that predator could go one step further. That they would attack them despite efforts to stay safe. Yet they were trying to not think about bad sides, focusing more on keeping themselves in good moods. Somehow various marks, left by predator around Snowdin, started to appear less frequently. Just like they decided to not “visit” so often.

  
But not everyone believed in this turn of events. Grillby was probably the only one who didn’t think, that the predator could leave town so soon. Years on the surface left him with some knowledge about dusted race. Predators weren’t stupid, and this one wasn’t an exception. They saw how guarded this area became. They’ve probably learn how to avoid guards to reach the center of the town. They’ve still roaming through his thrashes, leaving others’ ones untouched. Deep dents made by their claws, “decorating” walls behind bar, marked this place as theirs. Why they decided to do it? He had no idea.

  
Nonetheless, time in Snowdin was running as always. Yet every monster could sense the incoming change in the air. It was the right season after all, season when strong and violent blizzards came across whole snowed area of the underground. Unnatural change in the natural cave environment was caused by built-up magic levels, coming from both monsters and surrounding them area. Soon enough blizzard session would hit Snowdin, making town literally snowed in. Elemental could feel it deep in his core. Somehow his thoughts were drifting toward the predator and if they could survive such harsh change on their own.

  
\- hey grillbz. – Sans’ voice brought bartender back. – you spaced out again.

  
\- _Apologize. I just…_ \- Grillby signed. – _First blizzard will struck within few minutes. I’m worried about monsters…_

  
\- you know too well, that everyone know how to deal with this. – both of them looked at crowded bar. – just hide inside and wait… ya worried about the predator?

  
\- _I have to confirm._ – he noticed skeleton’s strange stare. – _Oh, don’t look at me like that. They could not know what to do. They could not survive…_

  
\- What would be useful for us all. – Sans murmured, quietly enough to not be heard by father. – they aren’t stupid, we know it. they will… - suddenly loud whistle of the wind interrupted him . – huh. looks like you were right.

  
\- _Elemental monsters are connected with surrounding them elemental's magic to be sure about every change. It seems this year blizzards will be stronger than before._ – elemental grabbed glass and clean cloth. – _Now all we need to do is wait until it’ll died down. I really hope everyone hide…_

  
\- grillbz, predator’s state is now not our business. – Sans growled quietly. He was still sure they were connected with him. – besides, we don’t know what to expect when we’ll actually manage to find them. is there any possibility to make them listen to us?

  
\- _Every kind of predator can be “tamed”, but I prefer the word “trained”. They were just like us after all._ – bartender signed. – _Methods are different for specific group, but they’re base on their instincts. Most of them could be classified in either canine or feline category. Canine predators were easier to work with, all what we had needed was lots of their favorite threats, psychical training and sometimes good pat on their head. But feline ones… They were more complicated. More aggressive and violent, usually left some serious injuries on those who didn’t know how to talk to them. They liked warmth, so fire elementals were the ones who were assigned to… take… care…_

  
Grillby fell silent, trying to proceed the words he had said. Suddenly he remembered the marks on walls behind bar. The reason they checked only this particular place in whole town. Why they were observing them with such interest.

  
\- grillby, what’s happened? – he heard Sans’ voice. – why…

  
\- _I know now what kind of the predator they are._ – his own voice was hushed. – _They’re feline type. Sans, we have to…_

  
Loud bang interrupted him, every monster’s head snapped toward doors. On the doorstep was standing Tina, the owner of Snowed Inn. She was shaking due to cold, her white fur soaked by melted snow. In her eyes elemental could see fear and worry.

  
\- Please… - her voice was shaken. – My daughter…

  
\- _What’s happened to her?_ – Grillby rushed toward bunny monster with towel. His magic infused fluffy material, keeping it warm.

  
\- She… She was playing outside, on the other side of the bridge. – Tina’s trembled even more. – I told her that blizzard will be here soon and that she should hide. I wanted to go back to Inn, but the snow started to fall and I couldn’t hear her and…

  
\- calm down, you’re hyperventilating. – Sans’ steady hand gripped her paws. – does nina know?

  
\- Yes, my sister know, but she didn’t saw Diana either. I thought she would find bridge… Oh stars, what if she fell down?! What if predator found her?!

  
\- _There’s no need to think what could have happened._ – bartender spoke, silencing the whole room. – _We have to find Diana as fast as we can. Blizzard is getting weaker, but it doesn’t mean it’ll be easier. We’ll split in groups and stars searching._

  
\- me and paps will try to catch kid’s scent. – skeleton snatched his phone. – we’ll find her.

  
\- Thank you. – fresh tears appeared in bunny’s eyes. – Thank you all…

  
-For what are we waiting for? – Doggo barked impatiently. – Let’s go.

  
This year’s magic weather change was the most dangerous from past few years. Grillby could feel this like no one, gripping tighter his coat. Despite all the protection from cold and wind, blizzard could’ve hurt him the longer he’d stay outside. The only thing, that saved him time was high amount of HP and LOVE, gained from the past. Only thanks to this now he could join to searching group, gathering in front of the bar. Papyrus and Sans were standing in their blaster form, solid goggles protecting their eyesockets. Knowledge of their shifting powers was calmly accepted by everyone before, finding them very useful in situations like this.

  
\- _Okay everyone, listen carefully._ – Grillby’s voice was unusually loud. – _As soon as we cross the bridge, we’ll split into three groups. Doggo, Dogamy and Dogaressa will be head of first one, Sans and Lesser Dog second, Papyrus and Greater Dog third. You’ll try to catch Diana’s scent or magic trail. Rest of us will join them as well. Keep an eyes and ears open to not be surprised by anything . Let’s go._

  
Monsters nodded in understanding, warm coats, scarves and hats keeping creeping cold away. Even in such harsh change everyone knew to not leave another one on their own. With swift movement groups were formed, more than ready for long searching. They crossed the bridge and stopped, deciding about directions each of group would take. Just as they end their quick debate, Papyrus’ voice boomed above every sound.

  
- **I THINK I’M SENSING SOMEONE**. – he gasped, turning his head toward main path leading to the town. One of the dogs quickly translated his words. – **THEY’RE NEAR US NAD THEY’RE SLOWLY GETTING CLOSE!**

  
- **DO NOT MAKE ANY SUDDEN MOVE. IT COULD BE A PREDATOR.** – Sans stopped Tina in her place, eyeing wall of falling snow. – **JUST STAY AWARE OF…**

  
\- **DIANA, IS THAT YOU?! SAY SOMETHING!**

  
For a few seconds there was no sound, only endless whistling of wind, when…

  
\- _M-mommy?!_

  
…suddenly in the middle of the blizzard they could see a splash of red. Small bunny monster stopped for a split second, only to rush straight toward her mother. Her fur was damp from snow, eyes red and puffy from crying. Yet big smile was on her face, HoPe without any change. She had big blanket on her shoulders, despite its tattered state keeping her warm.

  
\- Diana, thank angel above…! Are you alright sweetie? You’re not hurt, are you? – Tina took her scarf and put around daughter’s neck. – I told you to came back to Inn.

  
\- I’m so sorry mommy. – Diana sniffed, hiding face into mother’s coat. – I was so scared… I tried to find the way, but there was so much snow and I didn’t know where I should go…

  
\- hey, kiddo. – Sans quietly interrupted her. He shifted back into his bipedal form to be understand. – how did ya get that blanket? and how did ya knew we’d be here?

  
\- Oh, a really nice monster helped me. – Diana smiled brightly, gripping faded material tighter.

  
\- you met a monster… in this weather? who were they?

  
\- I don’t know. her next words chilled Sans straight to the SOUL. – But they’ve been speaking to me in hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a happy new year~


	6. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems everyone have some secrets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to post it _way_ later, but I finished something just for it and I couldn't resist. Also I' already, like, three chapters ahead.

_But they’ve been speaking to me in hands._

Sans didn’t know how he should react at those words. His mind shut itself down, focusing only at this one sentence. He didn’t notice when they came back to bar. Only warm hand on his shoulder managed to bring him back. Slightly surprised looked at the Diana, sitting on her mother’s lap beside him. In her furry paws was big mug filled with hot chocolate, almost overflowing with soft marshmallows.

\- Thank you, mister Grillby. – Diana’s smile was wide.

\- _You need to warm up. Better not risk any chance to get sick._ – bartender nodded, grabbing empty glass.

\- kiddo, can i ask ya some questions? – Sans turned toward bunny. – about this monster you’ve met?

\- They’re very nice. – Diana beamed. – When I couldn’t see anything, they appeared in front of me and helped me find you.

\- _So you saw them just like you’re seeing us right now?_ – Grillby asked and she nodded. – _How did they look like?_

\- They’re really tall. Taller than Papyrus and you, mister Grillby. – she raised her arms high. – Maybe even taller than miss Undyne! But I haven’t seen their face… They’re wearing black, long coat with hood on their head. And their hands are hidden by really long sleeves.

\- but what do you mean they appeared in front of ya? – Sans spoke, trying to calm himself. Description reminded him too much of Gaster. – it was impossible to see them in those blizzard.

\- I don’t know, maybe they saw me earlier. – Diana shrugged, taking a sip from her mug. – But they stopped and started to talk in hands.

\- _What did they said to you?_

\- They said “ _what are you doing here in this weather_ ”. – she signed with her paws. – I told them that I was lost and they said “ _stay here for a few seconds_ ”. They disappeared in blizzard for a few moments, but they came back with this blanket. – she pointed at folded material, lying on the counter. – They gave it to me and said “ _it’ll keep you warm_ ”. “ _Don’t worry about me, I can keep myself safe. Precious monsters like you should be protected._ ”

\- and what happened next?

\- They lead me toward bridge and said “ _go straight forward, everyone’s waiting for you there_ ”. And they were right! I wanted to thank them, but they disappeared again.

\- Diana, didn’t you though it could be a predator? – Tina hugged her daughter. – What if they wanted to hurt you?

\- But mom, you told me, that predators would attack me in the same second they’d see me. – she replied confused. – If they’re a predator monster, they wouldn’t let me go back. They’re not a predator, they’re kind and nice.

\- Still, there was a chance… But predator or not, I guess I should thank them. – she whispered. – They managed to bring you safe.

\- I don’t know where they’re hiding, but when I meet them, I’ll tell them this! – Diana smiled.

\- Oh no, young lady, you’re not going anywhere. – Tina got up with surprised kid in her arms. – You are staying in Inn until blizzard session end. And I don’t want to hear any “no” from you.

\- But mom, I have to! I want to help them. They need help from us too! – Grillby could hear bunny’s voice before doors closed behind them.

-who would guess it would end like this, am i right, grillbz? – Sans’ smile appeared strained. – what do you think?

\- _They are a predator monster, I can swear at my own SOUL._ – Grillby grabbed empty mug. – _Feline type, to be precise. Yet their action today… It’s kind of concerning._

\- i doubt any predator would leave defenseless SOUL on their own. – he reached for the tattered blanket. – paps told me it’s the same blanked he had. the same it disappeared in the first night when they appeared. why would they help diana?

\- _Wish I would know. They’re an odd type of their own. Better keep an eye at town._

\- don’t worry Grillby, i will. besides, if they’re clever, they would stay wherever they are.

\- _Stars, I hope so. For now blizzards will be stronger. It seems that change will last at least week. I’m sure they will hide._

Sans only hummed, taking abandoned bottle of ketchup. His thoughts wandered toward predator once again. Diana’s description reminded him a little too much of Gaster – height, speaking in hands… hell, even their sudden appearance. Yet their kindness toward kid, ignoring their instincts and giving probably the only object they had weren’t the things he’d expect. This case was tangled more than everyone thought before and needed more observations.

Grillby was right about weather. This year wild magic was more ferocious than before, coating the whole town in thick blanket of snow. Despite this Sans was able to roam around, aware of every sound, move or SOUL energy. Since he couldn’t feel the psychical affects from cold – let’s be honest, it goes _right through him_ – it was easier for him to spent more time outside. Papyrus wasn’t so happy seeing his brother wet from snow and freezing every time he came back, but with few puns and explanations he agreed at his long innuendos. Furthermore, he insisted to join him, telling that together they could find them faster and “ _BECOME FRIENDS_ ”. Somehow Sans wasn’t so surprised at Paps’ way of thinking.

Nonetheless his “patrols” continued. And after few days he noticed something odd. Many other monsters wouldn’t pay attentions to small details and simply ignore it, but not him. Before blizzard session started, walls behind bar were the only place where predator left their marks. Seeing them so many times allowed him to remember their messy pattern and easily noticed any additional ones. But now there weren’t any change, no new scratches nor roamed trashes. It looks like they finally gave up in coming or they changed their usual spot. Yet there wasn’t anything in town that would suggest they move somewhere else.

“ _But where?_ ” he thought, heading toward the bridge. Just like the days before he decided to check main road and part of the forest, this time in his blaster form. After few hours his clothes were damp from snow, back and head covered in thin layer of white fluff. And just like the days before there weren’t any marks they’d leave. With deep sigh he shifted, finally shake off remains of snow…

…and crashed with someone with force, that managed to knock them onto the ground.

\- goddamn it. who… - he looked at familiar face. – diana? what are ya doing there, kiddo?

\- Good morning, mister Sans! – Diana spoke with happiness. – Mommy finally allowed me to go outside, so I’m going to play with my friend.

\- i see you’re prepared. – Sans noticed in her paws paper bag, filled with cinnamon buns. – where’s the rest?

\- They’ll join me soon. – she nodded, eyes darting behind him. – May I go now, mister Sans?

-stay close to the main road, don’t go deeper. – Sans moved slightly, allowing Diana to run through bridge.

\- Thank you mister Sans!

He only waved at her and turned around, heading toward center of the town. After his “patrol” he’d return to the bar to tell Grillby what happened during it (and sometimes to snuck one bottle of ketchup). Weather, despite stable magic, was still dangerous for elemental for a longer time. That’s why he depended on his sons with information what’s happening around. Skeleton was more than ready to met with warmth inside, when he spotted group of kids near Ice Wolf’s station. Nothing seems like they’d stop whatever game they’ve been playing… what actually  surprised him. With strange feeling he came closer and caught Monster Kid before he fell flat on his face.

\- easy there, mk. – he placed him on his feet. – no need to _tag_ around.

\- Sorry mister Sans. – MK smiled, grabbing some snow with his tail. – We were playing in “capture humans” game, but we’ve changed humans for a predator. And monsters won this round once again!

\- at least you’ve made it. – Sans chuckled. – i saw diana earlier. she’s waiting for ya’all, don’t give her a _cold shoulder._ – some of the kids laughed at the pun.

\- Yo, but she said she’ll stay at the Inn today. – Kid twisted his head.

\- is that so?

\- Yeah. She told us yesterday she had been feeling sick. – this time Smnowdrake spoke – That her tummy hurt or something like that.

\- that’s strange… why would she lied to you then? – Sans murmured to himself. – thanks kids, go back to catching the predator. i’ll check that.

\- Okay mister Sans! – choir of voices was heard before group ran away, closer to the mist covered area.

It was really strange. Almost every kid from Snowdin were in this group, so Diana didn’t planned to met with them, especially after what she said the day before. No kid from Waterfall would came here, to freezing wind and snow. And in this weather no monster would actually leave their home. The ones living in the forest  would hide, unless…

\- dear angel. – Sans stopped abruptly when the truth hit him. Fear squeezed his SOUL. – she want to meet with predator.

Not wanting to lost precious time he found a shortcut and, without thinking, quickly stepped through. He found himself near Lesser Dog’s abandoned station post. If he had been there, he’d probably stop Diana. But since he, as the rest of Canine Unit, was at Grillby’s, she managed to pass through. Small footprints left in fresh snow were the only evidence of her and her path. Sans moved right after her, trying to sense her, trying to sense her SOUL around. He needed to find her fast.

The distance Diana wandered was impressive, including the time that passed from their small talk. He passed Papyrus’ circle puzzles, his “puzzle”, which was a simple crossword sheet, and suddenly stopped. Footprints were heading towards deeper parts of the woods, away from main road. For the first time he had to check these areas. As quiet as possible he slowly walked ahead, aware of every sound and movement. Finally he found Diana on the small clearing, her head twisting around in attempts to notice anyone. Sans decided to hide and see what would happen. If something would go wrong…

\- Hello? Are you here? – Diana grabbed paper bag tighter. – I brought something for you. Hello?

There was a loud snap and both of them immediately looked at the direction it came from. Shadows between trees moved and another monster stepped right from it, just like they’d came from darkness. Now Sans could see their real appearance, not some imaginations. They were walking on four, but even in this position he could tell they were tall. Slightly torn, dark blue coat was somehow long enough to fully cover their body. Hood on her head hide their face, yet the pockets on top on it could assume they had ears or horns. They sat in front of Diana in a dog manner, right on the snow. Sans felt slightly bad, seeing how they’ve been shaking from cold and how starved they’ve been looking.

\- I knew you will come. – Diana smiled without showing any fear. – I’m so happy to see that you’re feeling better. I brought some cinnamon bunnies. I know you like them. Here. 

Diana pulled one bun from the paper bag and held it high. Predator slowly raised their arm and even slower reached for sweet threat. Sans could notice their long, white and definitely sharp claws, suddenly fearing for the kid. But they grabbed iced bun with the tips of claws, carefully taking it from bunny’s paws. they looked at her once again, and when she nodded, they ate it with lightning speed.

\- You don’t have to eat so fast, I have full bag here. – Diana laughed, catching their attention. – Take it. They can heal, so you’ll feel better too.

Predator froze for a second, just like they’ve been thinking about something. They raised their hands and signed to kid. From position he was standing Sans could catch only few words, like “ _why_ ”, “ _deserve_ ” and “ _monster_ ”. 

\- Don’t be silly! Everyone who needs any kind of help deserve it. – bunny smiled again, raising bag higher. Predator took another cinnamon bun and ate it. – I needed help before and you helped me. Now at least I can do this.

They signed again, full sentence still unable to see for Sans. “ _You_ ” and “ _trouble_ " only visible. 

\- She didn’t notice anything before. She didn’t notice you for the whole time. – she gasped. – Maybe I’ll try to speak with mommy and she will help you too! She could make you a scarf and gloves, and a hat! We could tell everyone you’re harmless. You could become part of our family.

Predator froze again, this time way longer than before. They didn’t expect such words from bunny, it was clearly to see. Slowly they raised their hand, only claws uncovered by sleeves, and put them on top of Diana’s head. And in this moment, unluckily for Sans, a pile of snow fell down from tree behind him with loud _thump._ Within second predator change their position, standing on their four between the kid and him. Face hidden in shadows, caused by hood and probably their magic, was unable to see except cat shaped eyes, glowing with gold light. When they noticed the skeleton, they slowly stood up on their feet. Like this they were almost twice as tall as him, bunny behind them barely reaching their waist. They raised their hands and slowly signed to him.

“ _Welcome, 001-S._ ”


	7. A wild predator appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans vs. the predator.   
> Battle start.

_It’s **him**. It was only **him**. Only **he** know this. He came back to finish his plan. He’s here to **take us** again. To take us, to **hurt us** , hurt Papyrus. He never died, he…_

\- M-Mister Sans…? – Diana’s voice was shaking. – You… You’re scaring me.

Sans snapped out from the thoughts, lights came back to previously black eyesockets. He looked at the bunny, trembling from fear and with tears in her eyes. Predator was standing in front of her, shielding kid with their body. He could clearly see their claws twitching in anticipation.

\- i should be the one to say that. – he replied, trying to control himself. – get away from them.

\- But mister Sans, they won’t hurt me. – Diana wanted to move toward Sans, but predator stopped her in her tracks. – We’re…

\- move away from the kid, monster. – skeleton hissed, making one step closer. They stepped back, mobbing with bunny, and growled deeply. – _i said move away._

“ _Do not make any more step, 1-S. I won’t let you hurt her._ ” they signed, claws moving slow and steady. He hadn’t notice how they hesitate for a split second before spelling his “name”.

\- if that was supposed to be a joke, it wasn’t funny. the only one who is responsible for hurting others is _you._ – skeleton’s eyes once again lost their lights.

\- Mister Sans, please!

\- if you don’t want to move… - his left eye turned blue. – _the i’ll force you to do it._

With one snap of fingers two Blasters appeared above him, white eyes focused in the targets in front of them. Diana gasped in sheer fear an fully hide behind her companion, small paws clenching on tattered coat. Predator’s head tilted slightly in a dog manner, but they weren’t moving at all. Silence remained for a few moments, until Sans heard them for a first time. They were _chirping_ at the blasters in catlike, somehow soothing manner, that calmed even him a little bit. Their voice sounds ragged, but it wasn’t unpleasant to hear it. He didn’t notice how his Blasters had been looking at them, unsure on their own. Yet he noticed when both of them almost dashed towards predator, _whining_ when they stopped “talking”. One of the Blaster nudged their shoulder and they raised their hand to place it on its head. Long claws were softly scratching floating skull, white hand… _skeleton hands marked with various scars from sharp tools. Hands reaching toward him and Papyrus, hand holding the syringe, hurting him, hurting…_

They chirped once again, somehow pulling him out of his memories. His Blasters were floating near predator, white eyes looked almost happy. Their golden eyes glowed a bit and Sans knew they were checking him. Something flashed in them and he decided to do the same thing.

 **???**  
**HP:** 12260/25000  
**ATK:** 250  
**DEF:** 350 **  
LV:** ???

No description about them, no name… And insanely high stats. _It’s him it have to be him…_ Even weakened like that could hurt the kid. He had to focus their attention to him to give Diana enough time to escape. Sans called his Blasters and they came back, even if he could sense their hesitation. With his signature speed he summoned row of bones and sent it at them. Predator had only a moment when bones hit at body, causing the fresh snow to raise into the air. They didn’t move, hidden hands protecting head from attack. It was like they didn’t feel the pain, but change in their HP was more than obvious.

 **HP:** 12250/25000

\- you’re sturdier than i thought. – Sans spoke, gaining their attention. – let’s see how long it’ll take you to not move.

This time he attacked from their left, causing them to jump away. Next row of bones was blue and he sent it before they touched the ground. He expected them to also move, increasing the distance between them and Diana, but they stopped abruptly and let bones go right through without any harm. Slightly annoyed from this he managed to locate their SOUL and he grabbed it, keeping them in one place.

Predator’s lights shrinked and disappeared, leaving only darkness under their hood. Their hands raised, claws sinking in material where their SOUL was hidden. He could notice how ragged their breathing became, panic raising and _no no no no not again not again stop it no more leave me alone don’t touch me **don’t touch me DON’T TOUCH ME GET AWAY**_

Sans eye glow turned into blue flames, emotions that didn’t belong ho him flooding his mind. They finally broke the silence with ear piercing shrieking, soon followed by loud roar. With one  move of wrist he change the gravity of SOUL and tossed it. Predator hit the tree with huge force. Diana gasped when sound of cracking bones were heard.

 **HP:** 11980/25000 

\- Mister Sans, stop! – she yelled, her eyes darting toward unmoving lump, slowly covering by falling snow. – You’re hurting them! They…

\- diana, run. – skeleton’s eyes didn’t move. – i’ll try to stop them. go get grillby and… shit!

They stood up faster than he thought and charged at him with powerful blow. He instinctively jumped back, but their claws wouldn’t even hit him. They missed on purpose, just to make him move, and they stood once again in front of Diana. Their right arm was limp, and it was clearly to see it caused them much pain. Red started to drip from claws, coloring it and snow beneath in its shade. Yet they were still standing form against him, still guarding kid.

 **HP:** 11630/25000

They raised uninjured hand and started spelling some words. Claws were shaking from pain, but they managed to make it quick. “ _L E A V E  T H I S  P L A C E_ ”was their only replay.

\- i’ll leave only with her. – he growled, ordering his Blasters to change positions. They didn’t notice it. – let her go.

\- Mis… Mister, why are you hurting my friend? – Diana’s voice sounds small, on the verge of tears. – They didn’t do anything wrong.

\- they’re a predator, they’re just waiting to attack and kill…

\- It’s not true! – she yelled, taking one step toward Sans. Predator placed their hand on her shoulder and chirped with worry. – Why everyone think they would do it?! Just because they’re a predator monster?! This is stupid!

\- diana, just stay calm. – Sans raised his hands, trying to calm bunny down. He could sense his Blasters and their willingness to attacks. – it’s not just by that. they could lash out and…

\- They’re the most calm and steady monster that I’ve ever met. – Diana took another step. – They’re kind. – another one. Predator lost their grip on her arm. – And they’d _never_ hurt anyone under her protection. – her eyes were full of tears, small paws clenched tight. – Leave us alone! _Leave her alone!_

Blasters move slightly, startled by sudden loud yell. In their splitted jaws appeared blue orb of magic, slowly growing with power. Sans tried to gave them a command to attack the predator, but they didn’t reacted at his orders. He looked at the skulls to see where they’d shoot and fear froze his SOUL. Diana noticed it too, her anger turning at terror at the view. She took small step back, but Blasters followed her. Humming was louder with each second.

\- diana, run!

He only had time to shout. No time to grab her SOUL to move her, no potion to dismiss Blasters full of magic. Skulls’ jaws opened to their full capability and shoot. Sans could see Diana’s eyes filled with terror, before she disappear in blinding white rays of energy. There was no possibility to survive such violent attack. “ _You killed her you killed her it’s your fault”_ his mind screamed at him. Blasters stopped their attack after few seconds, showing him the amount of damage.

 **HP:** 6000/25000

Predator was on their four, ignoring pain from broken arm and newly received wound. Kid was nowhere to see, but slight movement under their coat meant that Diana was safe. They took the whole attack on themselves, shielding her with her body. Shaking from the shock and pain they raised head to look at him. Hood finally fell from their face, allowing to see who were they. The first thing Sans noticed was their… _her_ white skull, now marked with red bone marrow and golden magic. In empty, slightly longitudinally shaped eyesockets glowed pair of lights shaped like cats’ irises. Pair of solid horns, similar to his Blasters’ horns, had lots of thin crannies, but they were intact. Her wide row of sharp fangs was stretched in pained smile, showing him how good each one was fitting her short muzzle. Yet it wasn’t the thing that caused him to step back.

It was the realization, that she was one of them. One of the Gaster’s creations.

She knew Sans saw her face. Lights in her eyes disappeared, leaving the ominous void that somehow scared even him. Swiftly, but no without trouble, she stood on her feet, showing curled and shaken Diana. She chirped quietly – Sans could see her muzzle opening just a tiny bit – what caused the kid to look at her.

\- No, don’t go, don’t go! – Diana stood up and took one step toward her. Predator almost threw herself back, trying to stay away. – Please, don’t go away, we’ll help you… DON’T LEAVE ME!

Desperate, painful yell resonates within trees, chasing the predator. She stumbled and almost tripped, but even in her weakened condition she managed to disappear from their sign surprisingly fast. Sans had to hold Diana in place to prevent her from running in her steps. She was still screaming, trying to pull away from skeleton’s hands. Trails of tears were marking her face.

\- Let me go, let me go to her! – she started hitting his hands, blows too weak to hurt. – Why did you hurt her?! She didn’t do anything wrong! She just wanted to… t-to see me again. Why did you attacked her?!

\- i didn’t meant to do it. – he hugged bunny, letting her cry into his hoodie. – i was afraid they’d harm you.

\- We need t-to f-find her. – her voice was muffled. - She’s hurt and scared. She need our help.

\- we can’t do this alone. i’ll call grillby, he… - and in this moment his phone rang. – speak of the flame.

\- _Sans, where are you?_ – elemental’s voice was calm. – _I thought you had finished your patrol._

\- i did, but… let’s just say we’ve found ourselves in _sharp_ situation. i wouldn’t _claw_ you if it’s not. – he heard only cracking of flames. – okay, _chill out._ we’ve found a predator.

\- _You did? But in this case… Wait._ – he stopped. – _What do you mean by “we”?_

-it’s rather long story and we don’t have much time. – he could feel Diana’s paws gripping his hoodie. – i need help and you know how to talk to them.

\- _Come back to bar as fast as you can. I’ll be ready._

* * *  

Stupid _stupid **stupid!**_

You let him see you. He saw who you are. He now know who you are. You need to hide, you need to…

You trip and fall once again, this time onto your broken arm. Your jaws clench, trying to suppress roar of pain. You took too much damage, too reckless you were back then. Blasters’ lasers always have been powerful after all. You’re not surprised they didn’t listen 1-S’ ~~Sans’~~ commands.

You slowly get up and run again. Somehow with each second it’s harder to move, harder to think. Your chest, your SOUL, feels cold. Colder than snow surrounding you. You can notice changes in your HoPe, falling down with each movement. That’s okay, you’re not far. Soon you’ll rest.

At least the little one is safe. You would take any attack to keep her safe. You feel bad for leaving, but leaving her with now 1-S ~~Sans~~ is okay. He can take her somewhere safe. Somewhere away from you…

You reach tour hiding spot. Unable to walk you drop on your four, aware of your arm. You crawl top small cave, bare walls and floor welcoming you as coldly as always. You lay down, trying to get comfortable.

You need to rest…

For a few…

_Moments…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who missed me here   
> *crickets sounds*   
> Well, this will roll too. 
> 
> Sorry for abandoning this one nad another one fic, thus I don't know how it happened.   
> I wonder who would guess what will happen next...


	8. Race with time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death won't wait for anyone...

Silence was ruling over small clearing deep in the forest. There was no sound of animals or monsters, not the whistling of the wind. This moment of calm was interrupted by two monsters, that appeared out of nowhere. Taller one looked around, noticing raised snow and colorful splashes marking previously pure white. He knelt in front of bigger one and touched it with gloved hand.

- _Would you mind to tell me what exactly happened between you, Diana and them?_

Grillby’s voice was sharp, eyes hidden behind glasses stern. Seeing his father so serious about predator makes Sans uneasy.

\- diana went here to met with predator. i saw her shouting to convince her to come out. kid brought her buns to fed her. – he pointed at abandoned paper bag, some of cinnamon bunnies still inside. – se noticed me and then… she acted like i was a thread. i tried to scare her away, but…

\- _You’ve hurt predator, and it seems it was a really strong attack._ – he spoke, raising onto his feet. – _Blaster perhaps? And what do you mean by “she”? Did you saw her face?_

\- yeah. probably that’s why she ran away. – Sans looked around. Seeing so much damage he realized the amount of pain he inflicted. – she… she’s one of us, grillbz. one of gaster’s creation.

\- _But how did she managed to survive so long…? Nevermind, we have to find her as fast as possible._ – Grillby knew in which direction predator ran. – _Go back to bar, calm down Diana and Papyrus. I’m going call you when I’ll find her._

\- i’m going with you…

\- _Sans, in the state she is now she could attack you. Gaster’s creation or not, she’s still a predator. I know what to do._ – he placed hand on skeleton’s shoulder. – _Go to them. I’ll make it quick, I promise._

\- …okay. – he finally nodded. – but give me any signal if something changes, okay?

Elemental only nodded and Sans used another shortcut to go back to town. Finally alone Grillby rushed after the predator, marks left by her marking his path. It reminded him few situations from the surface, before and in the middle of Great War. When some of predator would feel too vulnerable – what could be caused by wounds or too low HP – or scared by their own actions, they had a tendency to run away and hide. Usually the ones who were training them were assigned to brought them back. They were in serious states – missing limbs, broken bones, alarming low magic levels. Every predator under Grillby’s care survived.

“ _This time it will be the same_ ” he thought, gripping his coat tighter. He could clearly see how much damage she received from Sans. Bright red bone marrow – skeleton’s blood – could be noticed in bigger splashes with each moment. Amount of places she tripped and fell down marked well her way too. He wasn’t afraid about wounds so much – he was afraid how big damage Sans’ special ability took. Karmic Retribution, activated under the influence of opponent’s Level of violence, could wipe out their HP, sometimes within few moments. Even if she ran away from battle, this poison-like magic could’ve still working. That’s why every second mattered.

Even with so serious wounds she was fast. Grillby was heading towards one of the cave’s wall, natural barrier between Snowdin and Ruins, still locked for few decades. More red, dens in snow structure suggested she was crawling, not giving up in her run. Stone wall was mottled with caves in different shapes and sizes. Checking every one of them would took too much time, but for his luck there was a small trail of snow on the entrance of the bigger one. He cautiously went inside, prepared for attack.

Elemental expected the view, but despite that it surprised him. Bare floor, bare walls. Puddles of melted snow and snow puffs all around. No monster would survive in such harsh conditions. Yet it was clearly to see she lived there for a long time. Dents in hard stone, made by her claws, marked this place as hers. His flame illuminated bigger area, exposing unmoving monster in long dark coat. He quickly approached her and placed hand in the place he expected her shoulder.

\- _Hey, little one._ – his voice was hushed. – _Can you hear me?_

No sound, no movement. Bartender held his breath, finally taking off her hood. Sans was right, she was one of them. It looks like she stopped in the middle of her transformation. Short muzzle was filled with sharp fangs, no doubt designed for crushing and cutting victims’ bodies. Her eyesockets were closed. Afraid of her state Grillby decided to check her stats.

**???**  
**HP:** 250/25000  
**ATK:** 10  
**DEF:** 0  
**LV:** ???

* * *

It’s no longer cold.

You can feel familiar warmth, warmth that can have only magic fire.

Fire means warmth.  
Warmth means alone.  
Alone means safe.

Fire is good, fire is your friend. It’s always for you, always keeping you safe.

Your eyes don’t want to open, but you manage it. Your vision is filled by red and orange flames, flicking gently in darkness. You chirp at them, voice quiet and strained.

Felling safe you can go back to sleep.

It’s not cold anymore.

* * *

She was falling down.

Her state was more than obvious. Grillby could see this in her own eyesockets, golden lights located in ominous void were dimmed, almost unable to notice. She chirped in catlike manner at him, sound didn’t stand for threatening. He needed to act, to transport her as fast and careful as possible, before her HP would fall to one. Karmic Retribution lowered the amount of victim’s health, leaving only one point from their max, to let everything else to finish them.

**HP:** 210/25000

The biggest problem Grillby noticed as first. She was taller than him by around one foot – and it’s something to say to 6’4” tall fire elemental. Nonetheless he tried to pick her up, but when his hand brushed her right forearm, she let out a long, painful mewl.

\- _Hush now, it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you._ – he carefully rolled up sleeve, uncovering her arm. – _There we go… It’s okay…_

Her radius was broken and ulna had some chipped places. Besides fresh wounds he could notice some old marks on her bones – mostly from needles and sharp tools. Another evidence of her past. Calming himself Grillby pressed injured arm tightly into her chest, earning another mewl. One of his hand slide under her spine, raising her slightly from stone floor. With some trouble he pick up unconscious monster up and cradled in his arms. He could feel her long, vine like tail wrapping around his waist for some sort of stabilization. Even with full hands he managed to take phone and call Sans.

**HP:** 90/25000

\- _what’s goin’ on, grillbz?_ – surprisingly he answered almost immediately. – _did you find her?_

\- _Yes, she’s with me right now._ – he relied with hushed voice. She placed her muzzle on his shoulder. – _Can you find a shortcut near the doors leading to the Ruins? I think we’re somewhere near them._

\- _sure, i’m on my way._ \- there was a moment of static, before he was audible again. – _i‘m here. where i should go now?_

\- _Alongside the left, standing in front of the doors._ – her muzzle was closer his neck. – _There is one cave with snow marking the entrance._

\- _i can’t see any… wait a sec…_ \- he could hear Sans’ voice. Few seconds later skeleton appeared in the entrance. – wow. she made it quite far.

\- _Predators’ instincts make them run as far as they could to hide and regenerate their body._ – he explained, hiding his phone. – _It’s a good thing you found us fast. Her HP is dangerously low, we need to go back now._

\- why it’s so low. did the karmic retribution activated?

**HP:** 60/25000

\- _Most likely._ – Sans’ eyes narrowed. – _We’re not going to argue about her LV now. We need to save her. Can you find the closest shortcut from here?_

\- it’s right behind us. – he pointed at the cave entrance. – i’m guessing we’re going straight to home.

\- _We can’t wait any second. Let’s go._

Grillby had only few opportunities to travel through the shortcuts, but calling them a “comfortable” way would be a lie. Every time he had a feeling, that his core will be crushed under the massive pressure. And since the first time he preferred to keep his eyes closed. Endless void consuming every sound filled him with mixed feelings. But in this situation it didn’t mattered. Both of them stepped through the shortcut and appeared inside the house.

**HP:** 50/25000

\- _Sans, grab the first aid kit._ – he ordered, heading to his bedroom. – _I have to treat her broken bone before her health will reach one._

\- ‘kay. – he heard his voice before bartender shut the doors behind them. Sans appeared almost immediately with white box in hands. – got it.

- _Thank you._ – elemental tried to put predator onto bed, but her tail was tightly wrapped around him. – _Let go, little one. Let go…_

His hand rested on her skull, fingers lightly scratching places behind her horns. This gesture was greeted with deep purring, her tail finally losing its desperate grasp. He gently placed her on bed and rolled right sleeve. Marrow finally stopped leaking, leaving the injured place soaked in red and sticky.

**HP:** 40/25000

\- _Wet tissue._ – Grillby ordered with sharp voice. Sans gave him the objects without word. – _Gauze with spray. Good…_ \- predator’s claws twitched. – _I have to put the bone together. This will hurt… Stay back._

Elemental grabbed radius in two places near wound and with swift move he set the bone. Predator’s eyes snapped open and he moved back. Her muzzle opened in mute scream, showing all fangs in dimmed light. Claws gripped tightly coat material, making rows of holes in it. Seconds later she passed out from pain, head hitting the pillow without sound.

**HP:** 15/25000

\- _She didn’t lash out, that’s good. Bandage next. There should be also some sticks, better stabilize the injury._ – he received both things without word and skillfully he wrapped broken bone. – _Here we are. Her arm is now secured._

**HP:** 5/25000

\- so what’s now? karma is still working.

\- _We have to wait._ – Grillby signed, wiping blood from her skull with gauze. – _When her health will reach one. Then we’ll see if she want to live._

\- …she was falling down, wasn’t she? – she asked, closing the box. Elemental could see how his hands were shaking.

**HP:** 1/25000

\- _Yes. It’s now on one. Angel above, let her live._

Both of them were waiting in silence, seconds turning into minutes. Grillby knew, that Karmic Retribution didn’t disappear in the blink of the eye. Even if its draining effects stopped,  it’s still affecting the victim’s magic for a few moments, restraining their health from regeneration. Sometimes it was enough to end them, to “fell down”. He hoped she won’t give up easily. His hand was on top of her skull, fingers scratching highly the surface.

.

..

…

**HP:** 2/25000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally forgot about this fic..  
> Welp, don't think someone missed me here after all. 
> 
> Hope you like the new chapter~


	9. Marks from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looks like predator's in stable condition.  
> ...  
> Or might not be.

****\- stars, she made it. – Sans was the one who broke the silence. – i can’t believe it…

\- _I thought she will. – She’s a fighter… Just like some skeletons I know._ – Grillby breathed with relief. – _Now, the worst is over. We have to wait until her HP will raise and she’ll wake up. It seems she’s a fast healer._

 **HP:** 20/25000

\- how do you know she’s not one of fallen? – he asked, observing the predator. – i thought only doc can see this.

\- _If she was in this state, her health wouldn’t go up so fast._ – he hummed. – _It looks like fast regeneration is part of her magic… She’s in deep sleep. I doubt she’ll remember anything._

\- so we have to be prepared… - Sans placed the med kid on desk. – diana had been asking about her. do you think she should go here?

\- _I’d like to talk with her about this whole situation. But first go with her to Tina. Explain everything, and no lies. Sooner or later she’d know the truth and it’s the best way if she’d hear it from you._

\- she’s gonna have my skull for this. – he murmured. – ‘kay. it’ll take some time.

\- _I’ll be here. I’d be better if someone would be near her in case she’d wake up. Take your time._

Sans nodded and left the bedroom, entering another shortcut. Finally alone Grillby signed deeply, tension leaving his shoulders. Predator was sleeping deeply, her chest raising and falling with steady rhythm. No problems with breathing or visible on her face pain calmed him a bit. But still… If she was one of the Gaster’s creation, she could adapt to pain.

Bartender stood up quietly and headed toward bathroom. He came back with small bowl filled with warm water and clean towel, pair of gloves still on his hands. He placed bowl on the ground, dipped the corner of soft material in water and started to clean predator’s head.

Thin layer of dirt and dust was slowly removed, showing him her all past and present injuries. Bones were slightly gray, too thin to be described healthy. Her horns had lots of tiny crannies, but despite that they were in good condition. No cracks were making her skull, which was a good sign. Her right arm, besides broken radius, had few marks from previously broken bones, needless and sharp tools. He delicate placed injured arm onto blanket and rolled her left sleeve, prepared for the view of a barcode. 

There wasn’t any piece of metal with Gaster’s initials, screwed into her humerus. Instead this it had lots of cracks, small bits of bones had been missing too. Marks made by her claws and teeth, probably in some sort of anger attack. It looks like she managed in tearing her barcode from her arm. Old injury, still sensitive, but with proper care it would heal.

For now Grillby bandaged it too, and he moved into her chest, still covered by her coat. Small bone, sharpened at one end, was acting as a pin to hold material in one place. As slowly as possible he pulled handmade pin an splayed coat. Her bare ribs were tainted with cracks, cuts and even old burn marks, creating strange pattern. SOUL was shining with dimmed light, white with tiny bit of gold inverted heart illuminating bones from inside her chest. He didn’t dare to pull out her SOUL to look at it. In her state it would only hurt her. Yet its steady hum told him that she was okay.

Quick glance on her body assure him in his thoughts. Coat was her only clothe, only this thin material kept her warm. As fast as delicate Grillby cleaned her bones, noticing more souvenirs form past. Faint cracks on her left ilium, right shinbone and both fibulas, every one of them healed professionally. Little scratches and burn marks on the inside of her palms. Scratches on her cat-like feet, presumably left by months of walking barefoot through snow and stones. The only art of her not touched by anything were her claws and fangs. With tightness in his chest Grillby covered her with blanket, placing broken arm on top of it.

\- _You survived for so long, little one._ – he hummed, petting lightly her skull. In this moment he heard knocks on the door. – _Come in._

\- you’re supposed to tell “who’s there”. – Sans’ head appeared in the crack between doors and frame. – how’s she feeling?

 **HP:** 1500/25000

\- _Still asleep, but stable._ – elemental put away dirty towel and gloves. – _Did you talk with Diana and Tina?_

\- yeah. tina wasn’t so happy hearing about this whole situation. – he rubbed back of his skull. – kiddo somehow managed to avoid another grounding tho. she’s waiting downstairs.

\- _Let her go here. She deserve to see her._

Sans nodded and disappeared, too lazy to use stairs once again. Moments later Grillby heard faint knocking. Diana slowly came inside, her puffed eyes locked on lying predator.

\- Hello mister Grillby. – her voice sounded small. – How… Is she feeling alright?

\- _Probably yes, she’s sleeping._ – he patted place on the bed, near predator’s legs. – _Come here, I have to ask you something about her._

\- Won’t she wake up? – bunny stopped next to bed, unsure if she should climb up.

\- _You don’t have to worry about it._ – he picked her up and placed onto blanket. Her paw wandered at bandaged forearm.

\- Mister Sans hurt her. – she spoke sadly. – I told him to stop, bud he didn’t listen. She wouldn’t hurt me. She never would.

\- _How did you managed to meet her once again?_ – Grillby asked. – _I thought Tina forbidden you to go outside._

\- Mommy grounded me, but I didn’t have to wander through the forest. – she replied. – She came to town the next night, searching for something. I think she came back to check if I was safe. I succeed to sneak outside through the window with cinnamon bun.

\- _She didn’t try to attack you._ – it wasn’t a question.

\- No. She was really surprised to see me so close and she almost ran away. I gave her the cinnamon bun and she ate it like it was her first meal for a long time. – Diana hung her head. – I think it was. I told her she could come back the next night and I’ll help her. And she agreed.

\- _So she visited you for this whole time. That’s why there wasn’t any footprints or marks around town._ – he nodded with acknowledgement. – _You’re not afraid of her appearance. Have you seen her face before?_

\- Few night ago I asked her about it. – bunny looked at predator’s muzzle. – She didn’t want to took off her hood, but I insisted. I was really scared for the first time, but she told me it’s just how she looks like. She liked when I called her “dragon lady” somehow.

\- _Was she enable to spoke to you?_ – Grillby asked, eyes squinting behind glasses. – _I thought in this form… Were you able to understand her?_

\- Yes, but she was reluctant to speak. Her voice is distorted and raspy, but clear. She don’t like to use it thought, she prefer speaking with hands.

\- _I see… Thank you for clearing few things._ – he noticed how predator’s hand twitched. – _It seems she’ll wake up soon. I’d be better if you’d go. I’m not sure how she’ll react._

\- Can… Can I stay at least here, mister Grillby? – Diana’s eyes filled with tears. – I’ll wait in living room until she’ll calm down. Please…?

\- _You don’t have to make these puppy dog eyes._ – he laughed quietly. – _Go to Papyrus and wait until I’ll call you, okay?_

\- Thank you mister Grillby! – bunny jumped on elemental, catching him off guard. She gave him quick hug and ran out from bedroom. – I’ll wait patiently!

\- _Kids._ – he laughed breathless, turning toward predator. Empty eyesockets bore into his eyes, stopping him in place. Faint growl coming from her muzzle was raising on volume. – _It’s okay, little one. You’re safe here, nothing will hurt you…_

Predator snarled, trying to get up. Lights in ominous void appeared, golden cat irises locked on his face. She looked at her tight arm and, seeing bones wrapped by bandages, slowed in her movements. Bartender removed his glasses, showing her his white eyes – their appearance always calmed feline predators a bit somehow. Suddenly she froze in place, focusing only at him and his flames. Her left hand moved to delicate touch his hands. Small fire wisps twisted around white claws.

\- _No one is going to hurt you here._ – Grillby said with hushed voice. She chirped at him, surprised by soft tone. – _I know you can understand me. Can you tell me who are you?_

She raised her left hand and tired to do the same thing with right, but instead she only frowned slightly with pain. Using only one hand she sign “ _the small one was here_ ”.

\- _Yes, I wanted to talk with Diana about you._ – he replied. – _Are you feeling strong enough to shift back?_

“ _Shift back?_ ” she asked, tilting her head. “ _I don’t have any other forms._ ”

\- _So you can talk like this?_

“ _I should not speak._ ” her hand shook. “ _My voice is awful. Too creepy. He told me to not speak, to not make any sound. I’ll only scare you._ ”

\- _He’s not here and I don’t think it will._ – he put his glasses on again. – _You can’t sign all the time. Tell me your name._

She shifted uncomfortable, uninjured hand gripping blanket tighter. Her eyes scanned whole room in searching of another SOUL until it rested in elemental. Her muzzle opened a tiny bit.

\- **_Onryou. M-my name is Onryou._**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally know her name, yay! For the curious ones, there is such font as Onryou, which you can see [ here](http://www.freejapanesefont.com/onryou-horror-font-%E6%80%A8%E9%9C%8A/). I got inspiration finishing one of art and this happened... And maybe I'll make this reference sheet one day or another...?
> 
> And we know something from Diana too. Not too much, but still. Maybe next chapter will show something more...? 
> 
> And tbh I'm feeling more dead inside than normally. If you want to, idk, make me smile, visit my other fic, " _Road to Garden_ ". It's kinda important for me. Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, by this small work I want to thanks [Spacegate](http://spacegate.tumblr.com/) for creating this AU and you, for giving this piece a chance. 
> 
> If ya want send any ask or just drop by, [here is my tumblr](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/). Like Pap said, "feel free to visit it anytime."
> 
> You may also support this fic by[buying me a coffee. Comments highly appreciated ♥](https://ko-fi.com/A06531UA)


End file.
